


Picnic in the Park

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [514]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Fallen Angels, Family, Gen, Pre-Series, Prophecy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-09-02 02:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8648062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: They will need memories like this to get them through what lies ahead.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 23 November 2016  
> Word Count: 166  
> Prompt: things you said when we were the happiest we ever were  
> Summary: They will need memories like this to get them through what lies ahead.  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This just felt right, you know? The idea that Power would have Its eye on the Shay family long before James came into contact with Damien seems apropos to me.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

She watches quietly as the little family enjoys their outing in the park. There are still years to go before the three of them become entrenched in a battle that they know nothing of, and so she leaves them to their fun and games.

A raucous game of Tag that has all three of them panting in exhaustion when they finally make their way back to the blanket spread out with their cooler. As they settle, the darker haired father pulls the boy that resembles him closer to tap the tip of his little nose. The lighter haired father begins pulling containers from the cooler, occasionally stopping to watch the other two with a soft smile curving up his lips. The love between them is palpable, even from the distance where she stands.

She leaves them to their bonding moments of eating and coaxing the little boy to sleep curled across their laps. They will need memories like this to get them through what lies ahead.


End file.
